Luis did 6 more sit-ups than Ashley in the evening. Ashley did 13 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Luis do?
Answer: Ashley did 13 sit-ups, and Luis did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $13 + 6$ sit-ups. He did $13 + 6 = 19$ sit-ups.